Not what it seemsTrailer
by Yukinko-chan
Summary: A story in which I wanted to show Kanda like I've never seen him on FanFiction. Contains Kanda as transvestite.....If you'r disgusted by this kind of story, please don't even read it. If you like it, please review and I'll be sure to write a longer story.


_**Not what it seems...**_

**Weeel...This is my newest story. I've had this idea for quite some time now. I wanted to show Kanda like nobody on FanFiction did before and this is what happened ; ) Everybody's talking about Kanda looking like a woman; some people even make him wear dresses in their stories. So, how about him wearing them because he wants to? How about him **_**wanting**_** to look like a woman? I find that thought interesting, if you think so, too, please tell me, if you don't like it, or find it disgusting, please stay civil. I hope some of you will like the story, if you do, please review, I appreciate any kind of constructive criticism.**

**I do NOT own -man.**

**Now, have fun reading ; )**

* * *

"So... what exactly is that problem you wanted to talk to me about, ?"

It's a bright summer day; the warm sunlight is shining through the windows, illuminating the office in a pleasant way. The principle, a good-looking young lady called Cloud, is sitting behind her desk. In front of the desk is an older man, with gray, messy hair and glasses. There is a file on the desk in between them which reads 'Kanda Yuu'. Apparently, that file was the topic of their previous conversation.

"You see, I'm afraid I have to take a big swing to make you understand."

Seeing her expression, he adds quickly:

"Don't get me wrong, please. I think you are a smart woman, and that's why I hope, you'll understand."

He takes a deep breath, as if trying to collect his thoughts.

"I adopted Kanda when he was just five years old. He has always been a pretty little boy, smart and quiet. His grandfather wanted him to live in Britain, for his parents were dead and he wouldn't have had any future, alone in Japan.

My other boys used to mock him in the beginning, Kanda was a very sensitive child, he didn't like to play in the dirt, he read fairytales, and he wore his hair long. I've been proud of him, because I thought of him as a gentleman.

As Kanda grew older, Marie -you know, my oldest one- noticed him becoming more and more introspective. I first thought it was nothing, for he had always been quiet. Nobody would have expected anything really bad to happen. That was, until I first discovered his injuries.

My first thought was, that some of the older boys in his school bullied him. But he told me otherwise. As you can imagine, I was very shocked to find out my youngest hurt himself. Whenever someone asked him about the reason, he only answered he hated his body.

I couldn't stand seeing him like that, so I brought him to a therapist. We all thought it was a depression, because he was homesick.

The third therapist we went to with him finally made him talk. The first two had been men and it turned out, he thought that they wouldn't understand his problem.

Well, after some time Dr. Chan had a conversation with me. She told me, Kanda, little Kanda, only just ten years old by that time, can you imagine, she told me that he hated his body, because it was that of a boy. She told me he wanted to be a girl, to wear dresses, to cook meals, to marry, to have babies.

A ten year old boy wanting that. I didn't believe it first, I thought it was only temporary, like wanting to become a policeman or something like that. But she assured me, it was serious.

Kanda had to do some tests, to find out if he really thought like a girl and all that. I talked to him, too, asked him why he hadn't come to me with it. Turned out he had been scared of my reaction. Well, sure, I have been shocked first. But he, she is one of my children. I love them, no matter what.

So, with eleven years, my youngest boy started living as my only daughter.

She got hormones, so her body wouldn't grow too manly. She had to visit courses to learn how to act like a woman, as if she needed them. She saves all of her money for the operation she'd need to become a 'full' woman. She grew up to be a beautiful young lady.

So, our main problem is the little word 'Male' behind the word 'Gender' in her file."

He stops talking, takes a deep breath and looks at the principle again.

She, in turn looks at the file, deep in thought. They stay quiet for some minutes, until she breaks the silence.

"Well then, would you ask her in, so I can talk to her?"

* * *

**So guys, that was the story so far. I'd love to continue it, but I hope for some reviews from your side. Tell me what you think was good/bad/terrible, tell me if you like to read more, don't be shy.**

**Hope you had fun reading.**


End file.
